Al diablo con el plan
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: "¿Acaso crees que vendo mis servicios de compañía como una prostituta?" Ante eso, Noah sólo esperó unos segundos. "¿Y cuánto me vas a pagar?" / Noarlett (Noah/Scarlett) Regalo de cumpleaños para Umeki-Nara. Secuela no autorizada (?) de "De acuerdo al plan" y "No tan de acuerdo al plan", ambos de Umeki-Nara.


Disclaimer: Total Drama series no me pertenece, sino que a Jennifer Perth y Tom McGill. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: "¿Acaso crees que vendo mis servicios de compañía como una prostituta?" Ante eso, Noah sólo esperó unos segundos. "¿Y cuánto me vas a pagar?" / Noarlett (Noah/Scarlett) Regalo de cumpleaños para Umeki-Nara. Secuela no autorizada (?) de "De acuerdo al plan" y "No tan de acuerdo al plan", ambos de Umeki-Nara.

* * *

Al diablo con el plan

* * *

La última cita con Scarlett había sido un verdadero desastre.

Estuvo bastante seguro de que le había roto la nariz, hasta que ella le aclaró que no había sido así.

La cuestión era que sus amigos ahora realmente querían conocer a Scarlett. En realidad sólo Izzy, pero ella había convencido a Owen y extorsionado a Eva para que la ayudaran.

—Así que... básicamente quieren que salgamos con ellos ésta noche.

—No. Absolutamente no.

Noah suspiró pesadamente. Ya se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Scarlett. Y la verdad era que él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir una noche de sábado, pero no quería a sus amigos sobre sus espaldas.

—Escucha, honestamente no me muero de ganas por hacer esto—aseguró, encogiéndose levemente de hombros—. Pero prefiero una noche insoportable a varios meses de lo mismo.

Scarlett soltó un bufido al otro lado de la línea. Noah aún estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera colgado todavía.

—¿Y qué gano yo?—cuestionó entonces ella, con tono inquisidor—. No creo que el hecho de ayudarte a quitarte la presión de tu grupo social de convivencia sea suficiente para mí.

—Te pagaré.

—¿Acaso crees que vendo mis servicios de compañía como una prostituta?

Ante eso, Noah sólo esperó unos segundos.

—¿Y cuánto me vas a pagar?

* * *

Aún no entendía por qué Izzy había elegido un restaurante lujoso para el encuentro. Hubiera preferido un local de comida rápida, para poder huir en el menor tiempo posible.

Y además no habría tenido que vestirse diferente para la ocasión.

Se dijo que había valido la pena cuando vio a Scarlett llegar con un vestido rojo, elegante y muy poco discreto.

—Quiero mi dinero—espetó ella, mientras Noah apartaba su silla de forma caballerosa.

—Y yo quiero que al menos aparentes estar aquí gratis.

—Tendrás que pagarme extra.

Noah rodó los ojos ante eso, antes de tomar asiento nuevamente en su lugar. Revisó otra vez la hora en su reloj. Quería que aquello terminara aún antes de comenzar.

Pasaron diez minutos, y luego quince. No había señales de Izzy, Owen o Eva.

—Comienzo a sospechar que esto ha sido sólo una patética excusa de tu parte para pedirme otra cita.

Noah pudo ver la sonrisa burlona en los labios de Scarlett, aunque se distrajo por unos momentos con su prominente escote.

Enseguida apartó la vista, aclarando su garganta sonoramente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Si quisiera otra cita contigo, simplemente te la habría pedido—murmuró, intentando en vano distraerse con la carta del menú—. No te creas tan importante.

Escuchó la risita entredientes que soltó la pelirroja, antes de sentir una mano posarse disimuladamente en su pierna.

—Si no soy tan importante, ¿por qué no me miras a la cara?—preguntó entonces, comenzando a mover un poco su mano, de forma ascendente—. ¿Acaso algo distrae tu campo de visión?

Noah observó primero su mano en su pierna, tragando en seco, antes de volver a mirarla, intentando a toda costa no demostrar su nerviosismo.

Aunque sabía que estaba fallando miserablemente.

—No importa cuanto lo intentes, no puedes hacerme perder la compostura.

Y cuando vio el pequeño destello en los ojos verdes de la pelirroja, supo que no debió decir eso.

Scarlett echó una mirada a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que ninguno de los otros comensales le prestaba atención, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa. Y casi un segundo después desapareció bajo la mesa.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!—espetó entonces Noah, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse furiosamente, porque en realidad sabía lo que hacía—. ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo...!

Ella aún le sonreía de forma traviesa, y negó levemente con su cabeza, mientras sus manos comenzaban a juguetear con la bragueta de su pantalón.

Él bajó el mantel y apartó la vista, intentando disimular la situación cuando notó un par de miradas extrañadas sobre sus espaldas.

Pero se le hizo aún más difícil cuando sintió un par de manos adentrarse en su pantalón y comenzar a hacer de las suyas.

Contuvo una maldición, apretando sus puños y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No debía perder la compostura, no debía perder la compostura...

—¡Amiguito, ya llegamos!

... al diablo.

Noah alzó la vista para ver a Owen saludarlo animadamente, mientras Izzy arrastraba casi literalmente a una reticente Eva.

—¡¿Dónde está?!—exclamó la pelirroja al acercarse a la mesa, observando a su alrededor ansiosamente—. ¡¿Dónde, dónde?!

"Bajo la mesa, usando su boca para algo más que hablar."

—Fue al baño—mintió entonces, formando una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ser convincente—. Y-Ya regresa.

Pudo escuchar una breve risita burlona bajo la mesa, antes de contener un jadeo cuando ella volvió a silenciarse.

—Qué bien—masculló escuetamente Eva, tomando asiento y cruzándose de brazos—. Además de que tengo que usar este estúpido vestido, también tengo que esperar.

Noah estuvo a punto de soltar otro comentario mordaz, pero decidió desistir cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente no podría hablar sin delatarse.

—Bueno, podemos ordenar algo mientras esperamos...—comentó Owen, comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos tímidamente—. Algo liviano, tal vez una pizza y papas fritas, y algo para ustedes también.

Noah sólo pudo asentir rápidamente, intentando guardar silencio lo más que podía, mientras intentaba patear a Scarlett bajo la mesa, aunque era inútil. Ella parecía presentir cada movimiento sin detener los suyos.

Pero Izzy aún no había dicho nada más luego de tomar asiento en su lugar a la mesa. Observaba a su alrededor atentamente, con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados, recelosa.

Hasta que finalmente se fijó en la mesa, y una pequeña sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro.

—¡Ja, te encontré!

Apenas exclamó eso, alzando en alto el mantel de la mesa, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Noah gritó, Scarlett gritó, y Owen también.

El alboroto llamó la atención de algunas de las mesas, y sólo hubo unos murmullos cuando una pelirroja emergió de debajo de la mesa, tomando una servilleta para limpiar sus labios disimuladamente.

—Buenas noches—saludó con naturalidad, con una pequeña sonrisa amable en su rostro—. Lamento la tardanza.

Noah sólo pudo restregar una mano en su rostro, frustrado, avergonzado, y otros antónimos para "cómodo". Tenía que soportar la mirada escrutadora de Eva, y la risita divertida de Izzy, además de la atención indeseada de casi todos a su alrededor.

—Esperen un momento...—farfulló Owen, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro—. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí abajo?

—¿Quieres que te muestre...?

—Izzy, no—advirtió simplemente Eva, apretando el puente de su nariz con fuerza, en un intento de armarse de paciencia.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo en la mesa. Noah aún se negaba a quitar su mano de su rostro, como si ese fuera su único escudo ante el bochorno.

Scarlett aclaró su garganta, aún manteniendo fácilmente su expresión relajada.

—Considero apropiado abandonar este recinto antes de que requieran que nos retiremos—señaló, observando a uno de los camareros viéndolos con una expresión de advertencia.

—¡Sí, vámonos! ¡Hay una pizzeria aquí cerca!

Ante la exclamación de Owen, tanto él como Izzy se pusieron en pie rápidamente, riendo divertidos, antes de jugar una carrera para ver quién salía antes del restaurante.

Eva se puso en pie silenciosamente, y luego de dedicarles una mirada de total indiferencia, los siguió con pasos tranquilos pero pesados.

Noah se tomó un par de minutos antes de mirar de reojo a Scarlett, y ver su casi imperceptible sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

—Dime que al menos abrochaste mis pantalones—musitó él, arqueando una ceja—. Sería la cereza del postre que me pusiera en pie y simplemente cayeran.

Scarlett rió entredientes, levantándose de su asiento con un suspiro cansado. Se encogió de hombros.

—Dejaré que lo averigues tú mismo—murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros tranquilamente al tomar su bolso—. Oh, y algo más.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero mi dinero.

* * *

Pos... eso (?)

Censuré las partes zukulemthas porque soy una muchacha inocente que no escribe cochinadas UuU Ok, no XD

En fin, espero que le haya gustado a la cumpleañera 0u0 Y si le gustó a alguien más, pues qué bueno.

Gracias por leer, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos :3

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


End file.
